Never know how far we could fall
by IceK04
Summary: Their Life had always been like a fairytale. That kind of fairytale, that one could just read again and again, that one found in a big, old fairytalebook. And they knew it. They knew, that their life was much more beautiful than the most people could only dream of. But they never thought, that one can close the book and let the fairytale end.


**Hey!This is a little Fanfiction about Charity and P.T Barnum...it's sad and i think a little bit ...i'm german and i would love it if you could just comment ideas for better english or maybe you find a mistake? ;)I would love it, if i'd get some reviews...of course about the story too:)well...'til then;)**

 **IceK**

Their Life had always been like a fairytale.

That kind of fairytale that one could just read again and again that one found in a big, old fairytalebook.

And they knew it.

They knew that their life was much more beautiful than the most people could only dream of.

But they never thought that one can close the book and let the fairytale end.

Charity was amused by the fact that Phineas worried so much about her.

He came home earlier than he used to do and he left the house later.

In the evening Charity sat on the couch and watched the flames burning inside of the fireplace.

Every spark seemed to pop in the air.

It made her feel tired.

"Charity?", a voice came from the front door, "I'm home."

She smiled lightly, "I didn't cook yet. But I can. Are you hungry?"

Phineas appeared in the living room, "You should have a rest. Don't hurry up."

He sat down next to her and kissed her softly on the cheek, "How are you, Dear?"

Charity let her head fall against her husband's shoulder, "I'm fine. And you? Made a good job at the tracks?"

Phineas nodded, "Of course I did. Always do. So…what's the little baby there about?"

He touched Charitys stomach gently and smiled up to her.

"Fine, I think. I have an appointment with the doctor in two days. Maybe we'll know the sex."

Suddenly she felt a little kick at the inside of her stomach.

"It loves the sound of your voice.", Phin mumbled and caressed the little baby bump, "D'you love your mother's voice, huh? Well of course you do…it's beautiful!"

He sat a kiss on the baby bump and looked up to his wife, "I could cook some dinner. Spaghetti or something like that."

Charity closed her eyes tiredly, "That would be great. I'm gonna read the chapter. And maybe one or two more…"

Phineas stood up, "What book it is?"

"A Romance.", Charity explained, "A love romance. Romeo and Julia. One told me it would be sad in the last chapters."

"Keep going.", Phineas said, "I'm gonna call if dinner is ready."

And he left the room.

Again there was only Charity and the fireplace emitting glowing sparks, crackling in the air.

It made her feel tired and more tired.

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

That was one of the stupid things of her Pregnancy;

The tiredness, the nausea that sometimes surprised her in the morning.

Anywany her body seemed to be crazy.

Everything was suddenly so exhausting, the menses stayed away and came back suddenly ... and then this corrosive fever feeling!

At night she was cold and her lips seemed to turn into a soft blue and over the day she was warm.

She felt as if she sat in a desert of Africa.

But now? Now she just sat there; Didn't froze, didn't sweated and watched all those little sparks.

Charity closed her eyes again and was just about to dream away...

"Charity! Dinner's ready."

"Well…Looks very good. So. A foot, second foot. Two legs and…", the Doctor stopped.

Charity lifted her head, "Yes?"

There was no answer.

"Is everything okay?"

The Doctor took a breath, "Wait a minute."

And he stood up and left the room.

Charity looked at Phineas with a panicked look, "Phin…"

He stood next to her, this instand and took her hand, "Don't worry, Love. I'm sure everything's gonna be…"

He wanted to say _okay_.

But at the exactly same moment, the door opened and two doctors entered the room.

"Mr. And Mrs Barnum?", the unknown doctor said, "We would like to talk to you. Mrs Barnum…please dress up."

Charity felt her heart pounding faster.

She pulled her dress over and closed the buttons, "So? What's it?"

The Doctor looked tiredly at the Barnums, "Please. Take a sit."

Phineas squeezed Charitys hand.

The second doctor took a deep breath, "The Baby…it's infected."

Charitys heart stopped pounding, "What?!"

"It's infected with a terrible disease. Your baby's bones are breaking in your stomach."

Charity felt how Phineas squeezed her hand even more.

He cleared his throat, "What does that mean?!"

"That means your baby's gonna die."

Charitys nostrils trembled and her lower lip shivered, as she exhaled.

There was a moment of completely silence.

"The fever feeling…the Tiredness…it's a symptom, right?"

Both doctors shook their heads, "No. That's a normal Pregnancy-symptom…"

Charity sobbed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But why?! Normal?! Our Baby is sick! It's _sick_!"

Another sob came out of her mouth.

Phineas pulled her near, "Dear…please. Don't cry."

But she could see the tears shining in his eyes too.

"We're so sorry.", One of the doctors said.

Charitys fingers cramped in Phins shirt.

"Can…Can he feel it? Can my baby feel how his bones breaking?"

"Charity…", Phin mumbled, but Charity interrupted him.

"No! I wanna know it!", she lifted her head, "Can my baby feel it?!"

The doctors shared a sorrowful look.

"Yes."

Charity closed her eyes.

She could feel the panic raising in her head.

More and more tears were a splinning down her cheeks, "Why?! Why is this happening to us?!"

Five months later it happened.

The pangs started in the morning. Without any Announcement.

Waves of pain let Charitys body tremble.

"Phineas.", she whimpered, "Phineas wake up. I'm in labour."

He blinked and opened his eyes, "What?!"

Charitys head sank into the pillows, "In labour!"

And so Phineas called the doctor and ordered a carriage, to bring them to the hospital.

Hours later the baby was born.

It was a little, small baby without any little hair.

"We leave you some time to say goodbye.", the doctor whispered before the door closed.

Charity caressed the little baby cheek, "It's a boy. Phineas. It's a boy."

Tears were splinning down her cheeks and dripped to the pillows.

"It's a Jacob.", Phineas whispered and kissed Charitys forehead.

Charity nodded, "Yes it is. Yes you are! You are the little Jacob!"

She viewed Phineas with a sad look, "Look at those little fingers!"

Charity took a finger in Jacobs little hand, "Look!"

Phineas smiled lightly.

There was a well-known sadness in the room.

The sadness of a horrible goodbye.

Jacobs little heart pounded slow and more slow until-

"It stopped.", Charity whispered, "H-he…he's dead."

And nobody could've stop the tears, that were falling down on the pillows.

Not even the kiss, Phineas pressed on her lips.

They never told anyone about their lost child.

Their life became more and more like the fairytale-life they'd lived once, but never the same.

Yes, there were happy times. Times that were so full of Love and Happiness that they could forget the pain.

But at night…the pain reached them…their hearts. And there were not a few nights, in which Charity woke up, tears splinning down her cheeks.

The lost of their child always hang over them like a dark cloth of sadness just waiting for a moment to fall down and lay around their minds;

Reach their hearts with his cold fingers.

Maybe it would last years to forget the pain completely, maybe it would last a hundred years…or maybe the wound won't ever heal.

Maybe it just wasn't choose to heal.

But, against every Expectation, their Love for each other never broke.

And there was a little spark of hope in the darkness.

A little spark of a million dreams that keep their Love awake.


End file.
